Gotta A Little Crush On You
by VegetaAndBulma4Ever
Summary: Trunks Briefs is in love with Pan Son. They is a four year age difference. Trunks is afraid about what might happen if tells Pan how he feels about her.
1. Bulma's Pneumonia

Chapter One

Bulma's Pneumonia

Trunks is sitting in his room looking out  the window.

Bra walks by Trunks's room and sees him looking upset so she walks to see what is wrong with her big brother.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Bra asks.

"It's nothing okay sis" Trunks answers.

"Come Trunks I know too well and there is something wrong with you" Bra says.

"Bra I don't want to talk about it right now" Trunks yells.

"Alright then Trunks I won't bother about it anymore" Bra says.

"Bra I'm sorry for yelling at you" Trunks replies.

All of a sudden they hear shouting and yelling come from downstairs.

"Listen here Woman I don't need running life because I'm the Prince of all Saiyans" Vegeta yells.

"I don't know that Vegeta and have to learn not be so arrogant" Bulma screams.

"I'm not going to change just please  you" Vegeta yells.

"Oh no not this again" Bra says.

"I wish mom and dad get along but that's not going to ever happen" Trunks replies.

            Bra and Trunks shake their heads.

"Vegeta I've had with the way you treat me and just wish you be more nicer to me" Bulma screams.

"I already told that I'm not changing my attitude just to please you" Vegeta yells.

"Well fine then I don't want you in my house anymore" Bulma screams.

"Okay I'm leaving and I'm never coming back so don't send anyone to find me" Vegeta yells.

"My life would be better without" Bulma screams.

"I hope you have a nice life without me" Vegeta yells.

Vegeta opens a window and flies into the sky.

Bulma's eyes fill tears, she runs up to her bedroom, falls onto the bed and she buries her head in her pillow.

Bulma starts bawling.

Trunks and Bra hear their mother crying.

"I'm going to go check up on mom" Bra says.

"Okay Bra" Trunks replies.

Bra walks down the hall to her mother's room, she walks in and she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Trunks and I heard everything" Bra says.

"Bra I just wish he wasn't stubborn, arrogant, rude and stuck up" Bulma replies.

"Dad is the prince of all saiyans" Bra says.

"I know that Bra but he could be a little nicer to me after all I'm married to him" Bulma replies.

"We both know that dad is not going to change so we've got to live with it" Bra says.

            Bulma lets a sigh.

"Yeah I know that" Bulma replies.

Bra can sense that something isn't right.

"Are you okay mom?" Bra asks.

"I'm fine Bra" Bulma answers.

Bulma sits up and rest her head on the pillow.

"Umm….mother you don't look that great" Bra says.

"Okay Bra I'm feeling sick" Bulma replies.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs get in here now" Bra yells.

"Can you not scream?" Bulma asks.

"I'm sorry mom but I just want Trunks to get in here" Bra answers.

Trunks walks into his mother's room and he notices right away that Bulma is pale.

"Are you okay mom?" Trunks asks as runs over to his mother's bed.

"No, I'm not Trunks" Bulma answers.

"What's the matter mom?" Trunks asks with fear in his eyes.

"I think its pneumonia" Bulma answers.

"How do you know that?" Bra asks.

"Well I know its not the flu because I'm got more symptoms then the calm flu" Bulma answers.

"Do you me to get Grandpa Briefs?" Bra asks.

"No, I'll be fine Bra" Bulma answers.

"Oh mom" Trunks says.

"It's okay Trunks" Bulma replies.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" Trunks asks.

"I'll be fine Trunks so stop worrying" Bulma answers.

"I can't do that mom because I love you so much and it hurts to see so sick" Trunks says.

"Trunks you're so sweet" Bulma says.

            Bulma kisses Trunks on the cheek.

"I love you too mom" Bra replies.

"I'm so happy I've got children like you" Bulma says.

                                    **********************************************

Vegeta is flying through the air when he gets a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**"No, way Bulma is sick"** Vegeta thinks to himself.  

Vegeta turns around, he starts flying back to Capsule Crop but his ki down so Trunks and Bra can't sense him coming.

                                    ***************************************************

"I'm going to bed mother" Bra replies.

"Okay sweet dreams Bra" Bulma says.

"Yeah I'm going to sleep too" Trunks replies.

"Good-night Trunks and please try not to worry about me to much" Bulma says.

Trunks smiles and kisses his mother on the cheek.

"Mom you have to promise to get better" Trunks replies.

"I'll try Trunks" Bulma says.

Trunks and Bra walk to their rooms.

Vegeta makes it back to Capsule Crop but he levities  outside Bulma's window.

Bra slips into her bed and fall asleep as soon as her head his the pillow.

Trunks is sleeping too.

Bulma has her back to the balcony.

Vegeta quietly opens the sliding doors

Bulma feels a chill on her back from the balcony doors being opened.

"I can't believe you left me you arrogant prince of all saiyans, you've got some nerve coming back like this, don't even try to get all lovey dovey after leaving me like you did and I thought you were never coming back" Bulma yells.

"Bulma…I….need some time alone with my thoughts but as soon as sensed that you were sick then I rushed back here as fast as I could" Vegeta says.

            Vegeta walks over and climbs into bed.

"I don't want to even talk to you" Bulma relies.

"Bulma please let take of you" Vegeta says.

"Okay Vegeta but I'm still mad at you" Bulma replies.

"I know that and have every right to mad at me" Vegeta says.

All of sudden Bulma starts to shiver.

_"I'm so cold Vegeta"_ Bulma whispers.

Vegeta pulls Bulma into his arms.

"There is that better" Vegeta says.

"Yeah it's a little better" Bulma replies.

Vegeta uses his ki to warm Bulma.

"How is that?" Vegeta asks.

"Wow, I'm not so cold anymore" Bulma answers.

            Bulma leans back into Vegeta's arms and lets out a sigh of relief.

_"Bulma I love you"_ Vegeta whispers.

"Vegeta I've been waiting so long for you to tell that" Bulma says.

"Are you happy that I finally told you?" Vegeta asks.

"Yeah I'm so happy you finally told me" Bulma answers.

"I meant it too from the bottom of my heart" Vegeta says.

 Vegeta kisses Bulma passionately on the lips.

"I'm so glad you came back" Bulma replies.

"I promise never to leave you ever again" Vegeta says.

"That's good to hear" Bulma replies.

Vegeta smiles and kisses Bulma on the forehead.

"I'm going to make sure you get better Bulma" Vegeta says.

"Oh Vegeta I'm so happy that you didn't kill me on Namek" Bulma replies.

"Yeah me too because you've shown so much" Vegeta says.

"I know you've really learned what love truly is" Bulma replies.

            Vegeta smiles.

"Yes, I know now that love is the most powerful thing in the world" Vegeta says.

"You don't think being in love is a weakness" Bulma replies.

"No, I don't anymore because love is everything" Vegeta says.

"Whoa, I can't believe you just said that" Bulma replies.

"Bulma you heard and I met it" Vegeta says.

Vegeta kisses Bulma on the lips again.

Bulma lays back into Vegeta's chest.

"I'm feeling a lot better" Bulma replies.

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta I want you promise that you will try get along better with your son" Bulma replies.

"Okay I'll try for Bulma" Vegeta says.

Bulma smiles.

Vegeta lays down on the pillow.

Bulma lays beside Vegeta.

Vegeta puts his arms around Bulma and kisses her on the top of her head.

They fall asleep with Vegeta's arms still wrapped around Bulma.


	2. Feeling Better Because Of You

Chapter Two

Feeling Better Because Of You

It is 7 in the morning now.

Bulma opens her eyes and looks beside to make sure Vegeta is still there.

Vegeta is sleeping like a baby.

Bulma runs her hand down Vegeta's face.

Vegeta smiles.

Bulma gets out of bed and walks down to the kitchen.

Trunks and Bra are sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning mom" Trunks says.

"Are you feeling better mom?" Bra asks.

"Yeah I'm feeling 100% better" Bulma answers.

"How did you get better so fast?" Trunks asks.

            Bulma starts to laugh.

"I'm not telling how I got better because you will find out soon" Bulma answers.

They hear the sound of water running the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screams.

"Hmm……..I wonder what happen now" Bulma says.

"That sounded like dad" Bra replies.

"I don't think it was your father Bra" Bulma says.

"I really miss him mom" Bra replies.

Bulma runs upstairs to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"What happen Vegeta?" Bulma asks.

"The bathtub is broke" Vegeta answers.

"Can I come in?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah sure but I have put on towel first" Vegeta answers.

"Okay, let me know when you're ready" Bulma says.

"Alright you can come in" Vegeta replies.

Bulma walks into the bathroom.

"Vegeta the bathtub looks fine to me" Bulma says.

            Vegeta pulls Bulma into his arms and kisses her on the back of the neck.

"I know that Bulma" Vegeta replies.

"Vegeta, you just screamed to get my attention" Bulma says.

"Yep, you got that right" Vegeta replies.

"I don't know about sometimes" Bulma says.

"You got love me though" Vegeta replies.

"Are you hungry Vegeta?" Bulma asks.

"I'm starving Bulma" Vegeta answers.

"Alright let's go downstairs because Bra misses you" Bulma says.

"I've got a better idea" Vegeta replies.

Vegeta picks up Bulma is arms, he lefts off the ground, he kicks the bathroom door closed with his foot and flies downstairs.

"I know how to walk Vegeta" Bulma replies.

"Yeah I know but this way is faster" Vegeta says.

They land in the living room.

            Vegeta kisses Bulma.

They walk into the kitchen.

"You're back dad" Bra replies.

"Yes, I am my princess and I'm never leaving ever again" Vegeta says.

Bra runs into her father's arms.

"I missed you so much dad" Bra repiles.

"Yeah I know Bra and I missed you too" Vegeta says.

"When did you get back?" Trunks asks.

"I got back around midnight" Vegeta answers.

"Well I guess that would explain how mom got better so fast" Trunks says.

All of a sudden the phone rings.

Bulma picks up the receiver.

"Hi, Briefs residence" Bulma replies.

"Hey Bulma it's Chi-Chi" the voice says.

"Hi Chi-Chi" Bulma replies.

"Goten wants to know if Trunks would like to come over and hangout with him because he's bored" Chi-Chi says.

"I'll ask him" Bulma replies.

"Who is it?" Vegeta asks.

"It's Chi-Chi" Bulma answers.

"What does Kakarott's mate want?"  Vegeta asks.

"It's not Chi-Chi that wants anything" Bulma answers.

"Why did she call then?" Vegeta asks.

"Goten wants to know if Trunks will come over and hangout with him because he's bored" Bulma answers.

"Okay I'll go hangout with Goten" Trunks says.

"Trunks is on his way over" Bulma replies into the phone.

"Okay Bulma" Chi-Chi says.

I don't why you have to hangout with Kakarott's brat" Vegeta growls.

"Goten is my friend" Trunks says.

            Vegeta walks out to the living room.

Trunks opens the window and flies to Son Family's house.

"I'm going to go over and hangout with Pan" Bra replies.

"Can you say hi to Videl for me?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah sure mom" Bra answers.

Bra flies out the window and towards Son's house too.

Trunks arrives at the Son's house.

Goten walks out of the house to meet Trunks.

"I'm glad you came" Goten says.

Trunks and Goten walk inside.

Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl are sitting around the living room.

Trunks and Goten walk into the living room.

Bra walks in a few minutes later.

"Hi Trunks and Bra" Chi-Chi replies.

"My mother says hi to Videl" Bra says.

"Okay" Videl replies.

"Where's Pan?" Bra asks.

"Pan is up in her room" Videl answers.

"Thanks you" Bra says.

"You're welcome Bra" Videl replies.

            Bra runs to Pan's room.

"Can I come in Pan?" Bra asks.

"Yeah sure you can Bra" Pan answers.

Bra walks into Pan's room.

Pan is sitting by window looking at the sky.

"What's the matter Pan?" Bra asks.

"I'm not sure what is wrong with me" Pan answers.

"Did you get hurt?" Bra asks.

"No Bra" Pan answers.

Bra left Pan's door open.

Trunks and Goten walk in.

Goten notices that his niece is upset.

"What is the matter Pan?" Goten asks.

"I don't know and I'm sick of everybody asking me that" Pan answers.

**"Oh Pan….if I could take you in my arms to let everything is okay, if you knew how much I love but I can't tell because I'm 20 and you're only 16"** Trunks thinks to himself.


	3. Hidden Emotions

Chapter Three

Hidden Emotions

"Pan I want to know what is wrong with you" Bra says.

"I guess I'm upset because I haven't learned to Super Saiyan yet" Pan replies.

"You'll go Super Saiyan on your own time and don't rush it" Bra says.

Trunks looks at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with you Trunks?" Goten asks.

"It's nothing Goten" Trunks answers.

"Can I talk to you in the backyard?" Goten asks.

"Yeah sure Goten" Trunks answers.

"Come on then" Goten says.

Trunks and Goten walk out the backyard.

Goten sits on the picnic table and Trunks sits on the swing.

"What did you want Goten?" Trunks asks.

"I want to ask you something" Goten answers.

"Okay I'm listening" Trunks says.

            Goten looks at Trunks.

"Are you in love with my niece?" Goten asks.

"Yeah I'm in love with Pan but I'm scared to tell her" Trunks answers.

"Why Trunks?" Goten asks.

"Goten, I'm 20 and her niece is 16" Trunks answers.

"Trunks, you know that age doesn't when you're in love" Goten says.

"Goten it does matter because I could get into big trouble for loving Pan" Trunks replies.

Trunks sighs.

Goten looks at his best friend.

"Trunks you have to tell Pan about your feelings before it eats alive" Goten says.

"Yeah I know that Goten" Trunks replies.

Trunks and Goten walk back inside.

            They find Goku, Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan in the same place.

"Are you four staying there all day?" Goten asks.

"Yeah, got a problem with it" Goku answers.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Chi-Chi gets off the couch, she walks to the door and opens it.

Vegeta and Bulma are standing on the other side.

"Come on in Vegeta and Bulma" Chi-Chi says.

Vegeta and Bulma following Chi-Chi into the living room.

"Hi, Bulma and Vegeta" Goku replies.

"Oh shut up Kakarott" Vegeta yells.

"Okay you don't have to bite my head of Vegeta" Goku says.

Vegeta just smirks.

"Are our children here?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah, they are upstairs in Goten's room" Chi-Chi answers.

"Okay I was just wondering" Bulma says.

Pan, Trunks, Bra and Goten walk into the living room.

Bra runs over to her father and gives him a hug.

"Did you miss me my princess?" Vegeta asks.

"Yes, I did daddy" Bra answers.

            Vegeta kisses Bra on the forehead.

"I love you so much my princess" Vegeta says.

"I know daddy and I love you too" Bra replies.

Trunks looks at the ceiling and shakes his head.

Pan lets a long sigh.

"What is the matter Pan?" Goten asks.

"I'm just thinking about something that I'd rather not discuss" Pan answers.

Goten hugs his niece.

"Are you okay now Pan?" Goten asks.

"Yeah I'm fine Uncle Goten and thanks for the hug because I need it" Pan answers.

"Well I don't like see my niece looking so upset" Goten says.

 Pan smiles and hugs Goten.

"I love you Uncle Goten" Pan replies.

Bra is sitting on the sofa by her father.

Trunks walks outside to be alone with his thoughts.

**"I can't tell Pan that I love her because I'm 4 years old then her and it won't go over well my father if he knew because I know that my father would have something to say about it"** Trunks thinks to himself.

Bulma walks out and sits next to Trunks.

"What's wrong son?" Bulma asks.

"I'm just thinking mom" Trunks answers.

"What are you thinking about?" Bulma asks.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell you that mom" Trunks answers.

"That's alright Trunks but if want to talk about then I'm here for you" Bulma says.

"Okay thanks mom" Trunks replies.

            Bulma hugs her son and walks back inside.

Trunks walks in a few minutes later.

"Do you want to spar with me Trunks?" Vegeta asks.

"No, I'll pass dad" Trunks answers.

Trunks flies out the window and heads back to Capsule Corp.

"What is with Trunks today?" Vegeta asks looking at Bulma.

"I'm not sure Vegeta because he won't tell me anything" Bulma answers.

"There's something bother him" Vegeta says.

"I wish Trunks tell us what's bugging him" Bulma replies.

"Ah…I'm sure Trunks tells us what's wrong when he's good and ready" Vegeta says.

Bra, Vegeta and Bulma go back to Capsule Corp.

Bulma walks out to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Vegeta flies outside to the gravity room.

Bra walks up to Trunks's room and knocks on the door.

"Can I come in big brother?" Bra asks.

"No, Bra please go away" Trunks answers.

"I'm worried about you Trunks" Bra says.

"Well I'm fine Bra now go leave me alone" Trunks yells.

Bra goes back downstairs and leaves Trunks alone is his room.


	4. It All Comes Out

Chapter Four

It All Comes Out

It is a few days later now.

Trunks and Goten are sitting in math class.

"Does anyone know the answer to math problem?" the teacher asks.

"I do Mrs. Aino" Goten answers.

"Alright Goten come on up here and solve the math problem" Mrs. Aino says.

Goten walks up to the front of the class, he takes the chalk from Mrs. Aino and solves the math problem.

"There you are Mrs. Aino" Goten replies.

"Thank you Goten" Mrs. Aino says.

Goten walks back to his seat and looks over at Trunks.

"What is wrong with Trunks?" Goten asks.

"Goten you know what's wrong" Trunks answers.

"My niece right" Goten says.

Trunks nods his head.

"If I only Pan wasn't 5 years younger than me then this won't be a problem" Trunks replies.

Goten sighs.

All of a sudden the bell for lunch rings.

            Goten and Trunks run outside.

Bra and Pan are over by the swings.

Pan lets a long sigh.

"What is wrong Pan?" Bra asks.

"I'm in love with someone but I don't want to tell who it is" Pan answers.

"I want to know who it is Pan Son" Bra says.

"I'm not telling you Bra Urako " Pan screams.

"Okay fine but I'll find out sooner or later" Bra says.

"No, you won't Bra" Pan yells.

Pan walks off to be alone.

Trunks and Goten walk over to Bra.

"What is wrong with my niece?" Goten asks.

"I'm not sure Goten" Bra answers.

Trunks lets a long sigh and looks at Goten.

Bra looks at her brother.

            Trunks looks at Bra.

"What do you want Bra?" Trunks asks.

"I want to know what's wrong with you" Bra answers.

"I'm not telling you" Trunks says.

"What is going on here anyway?" Bra asks.

"I don't understand" Trunks answers.

"That is the same thing Pan said to me a few minutes ago before she left" Bra says.

"Oh I understand now" Trunks replies.

"Do you think one of us should go check on Pan?" Goten asks.

"I'll go check on her Goten" Bra answers.

Bra takes off to the far end of the schoolyard where Pan is sitting.

"Go away Bra" Pan yells.

"I'm not going away until you tell me what's going on" Bra says.

"I don't want to discuss it with anyone" Pan screams.

"Oh come on Pan because I won't tell anyone" Bra says.

"Okay I'll tell you" Pan replies.

            Bra looks at Pan.

"What is it then Pan?" Bra asks.

"I'm in love with your brother" Pan answers.

"My brother is 5 years older than you" Bra says.

"I know that Bra" Pan yells.

"I know my father won't let it happen" Bra says.

"I'm not letting Vegeta stop me" Pan yells.

It is a few hours later and school is over for the day.

Trunks is sitting on bench at the park looking up at the sky.

Pan lands bedside him.

"What do you want Pan Son?" Trunks asks.

"I want to know what is bugging you" Pan answers.

"Why do you want to know?" Trunks asks.

"I'm worried about you Trunks Briefs" Pan answers.

Trunks looks at Pan.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Trunks asks.

"Yeah Trunks I'm sure" Pan answers.

"I'm in love with you more than anything and I know that because of the age difference we have a real problem" Trunks says.

"Oh my gosh I feel the same way about you Trunks Briefs" Pan replies.

            Trunks smiles and pulls Pan into his arms.

"Pan Son, you are my life, and without you I'd be miserable" Trunks says.

"Do you feel that ki energy?" Pan asks.

"Uh Oh, its my father Pan so I've got to go" Trunks answers.

Trunks kisses Pan on the forehead and flies back to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta flies back to Capsule Corp.

"Where did you take of to Vegeta?" Bulma asks.

"I followed our son" Vegeta answers.

"Why did you do that?" Bulma asks.

"I know that Trunks has been hiding something for a long time now" Vegeta answers.

"Did you find out what Trunks is hiding?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah I found out" Vegeta answers.

Bulma looks at her husband.

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asks.

"Trunks is in love with Pan Son" Vegeta answers.

"Oh that's so wonderful" Bulma says.

"Bulma it is not because Pan is 5 years younger than Trunks" Vegeta yells.

            Bulma stares at Vegeta.

"I'm five years younger than you" Bulma says.

"Well that's different" Vegeta replies.

"What makes you say that's different?" Bulma asks.

"We meet you were 22 not 16" Vegeta answers.

"Pan it's a kid anymore Vegeta" Bulma says.

"I'm not letting my son get involve with a girl who is 5 years younger than him" Vegeta yells.

Trunks walks into the living room where his parents are.

"What is going on in here?" Trunks asks.

Vegeta stares at Trunks.


	5. Forget About It

Chapter Five

Forget About It

"I don't want you hanging around Pan Son anymore because she's too young for you" Vegeta yells.

"I love Pan Son" Trunks says.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs" Vegeta screams.

"That my name don't ware it out" Trunks says.

"Trunks, I'm not joking around here now stop it and stay away from Pan Son" Vegeta yells.

"No, I won't stay away from Pan Son" Trunks says.

Trunks flies out the living room window and to Son's House.

Goten sensing Trunks coming and runs outside.

"Hi Trunks" Goten yells.

"Where is your niece Goten?" Trunks asks.

"I think Pan is up in her room" Goten answers.

Trunks flies around to Pan's room and knocks on the window.

Pan opens her window and Trunks flies in.

"I miss you Trunks" Pan says.

Trunks pulls Pan into his arms and kisses her very passionately on the lips.

"We have to be careful that nobody catches us together" Trunks replies.

"Why Trunks?" Pan asks.

"My father knows about us and he flipped out telling me to stay away from you but I can't do that Pan because I love you so much" Trunks answers.

"I love you too Trunks Briefs" Pan says.

Trunks tightens his grip around Pan.

_"I will always love you no matter what Pan Son"_ Trunks whispers.

            Pan sighs and looks up at Trunks.

"How did you mother take you being in love with me?" Pan asks.

"My mother was happy for me" Trunks answers.

"I kinda figure that Bulma would be happy" Pan says.

"What did your mother say?" Trunks asks.

"I haven't told her yet" Pan answers.

"Oh that's okay because you will tell her when you're ready" Trunks says.

Videl knocks on the door.

"Who are you talking to Pan?" Videl asks.

"I'm talking to my reflection mom" Pan answers.

"Can I come in honey?" Videl asks.

"Yeah sure mom" Pan answers.

Trunks runs over and hides behind the curtain.

Videl walks into the Pan's room.

"I thought you were going to clean up your room" Videl says.

"Ops…I forgot mom" Pan replies.

All of sudden Trunks sneezes.

"Who just sneezed?" Videl asks.

"I don't know mom" Pan answers.

"I'm giving until the count of four tell to me what is going on here Pan Son" Videl yells.

"Videl, you don't have to that" Trunks says.

Trunks comes out from behind the curtain.

            Videl stares at Trunks.

"What are you doing here Trunks Briefs?" Videl asks.

"I came here to see your daughter" Trunks answers.

"Why did you come to see my daughter?" Videl asks.

"I love your daughter Videl" Trunks answers.

Videl's eyes widen with shock.

"What you love my daughter.. how sweet.. I remember my first crush" Videl says.

"Okay mother that's enough" Pan replies.

Gohan is walking upstairs, he hears Videl and Pan talking.

"What is going on in here?" Gohan asks as he walks into Pan's room.

"I'm just talking to Pan about happy I am that she has found love" Videl answers.

Gohan looks over and sees Trunks standing beside Pan.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asks.

"I came to see to be with your daughter" Trunks answers.

"Why Trunks?" Gohan asks.

"Gohan, I love your daughter more than anything" Trunks answers.

            Gohan's eyes widen.

"There is no way you're dating my little girl because you are 20 and she is 16" Gohan yells.

"Gohan, there is only 5 years between it's not a big deal" Videl says.

"Oh yes, it is Videl because I will not have my daughter dating Vegeta's offspring" Gohan screams.

"Oh come dad because Trunks will look out for me" Pan says.

"I'm sorry Pan but you are not dating Trunks Briefs and that is the end of it" Gohan yells.

"Pan is right Gohan because I will look out for her" Trunks says.

"I want you out of my house now Trunks Briefs and if I catch you here then you'll be sorry" Gohan screams.

Trunks kisses Pan on the cheek, he walks over the window, he opens it, he lifts off the ground and takes off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

Pan falls on her bed and cries into her pillow.

Gohan and Videl leave so Pan can be alone.


End file.
